The good deed
by mischief-maker123
Summary: Fred & george are on a mission to clear ron's mind of his thickheadedness regarding someone.Read to find out How?
1. Prologue

disclaimer:nope.don't own anything.kudos to rowling for owning such a series.

**Prologue**

Fred: "what do you reckon? Should we do it?"

George: "Oh! Yeah! It wouldn't hurt to give ickle Ronniekins a push."

Fred: "more like a shove. Yup! We do it then."

George: "After all No two older brothers loved their baby brother more!!!"

Fred: Yeah! You're right twin. So let's start our good deed for the day, shall we."

Anyone who didn't know the twins may have felt glad for _their baby brother_ on hearing them talk like this but anyone, who did….well, would have just shuddered with fear and prayed for their brother-Ronald Weasley.

The thing is….that it was time for Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow and everyone was coming there and among them was one Hermione Granger-who was the love of Ron's life though this was still unknown to him. The twins had decided that it was high time they made it known to Ron, what with Voldemort deciding to prance about killing people with no chance of Voldy granting any last requests of a few minutes to his victims to allow them to tell their crushes of their feelings. And So, the twins had decided to take matters into _**their own hands.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope, i'm too lazy to write such a long but good series like j.k.rowling.don't own HP.

Fred: Our dear brother's going to love us when he…

George:...drinks up this corky, little surprise. Damn! He's coming. Quick, Add it.

Ron on the other hand had just woken up from a particularly, unmentionable dream which had seemed to focus a lot on one bushy, brown-haired figure. So, he was coming down the stairs rather slowly, musing over it when Lee Jordan slid down the banisters quite friskily, swooped down on the coffee in Fred's hand & gulped it down all in seconds leaving the twins stunned for once.

Lee: What's with the face? Never had a mug of coffee stolen, buddy!

George: No, but…

Lee: And I wasn't gonna try to blow the kitchen to smithereens for a bit of coffee like last time at home. Your mum would have my head, if she came back to such a great view after a hard day of shopping for ol' bill's wedding.

Right during this philosophical discussion, Hermione entered through the front door fresh from her morning walk. Immediately both Fred & George started to desperately warn lee not to turn around. But this of course! made him suspicious and do exactly that allowing a strange sight to unfold in front of Hermione and the twins.

Lee: Huh, why? What'll happen if I……(this was the moment he saw hermione and…) Ohhhh!..W-wow, Hermione gosh! You are sooo…beeeaautiful. Your wonderful long, brown, bushy hair- one could get tangled in its maze and be lost in it. I have never ever seen such hair.

Hermione: What the hell are you talking about? You guys-if this is your idea of a joke, it's not Funny.

Lee (with another moony expression): and your eyes-sigh! They are like congealed brown mud that's just about to melt. One might even swim in it.

Fred: Wow! Who would've thought Lee could almost recite poetry.

George: Yeah! Pity, he didn't do that the last time we tested it, while professing his love to you.

Fred: nah! It was actually you he was aiming for. Poor fellow got confused- We look similar you know.

By now, Hermione was getting madder and madder with the never-ending stream of compliments since Lee had already progressed to comparing her amazing ears to a rabbit's ears twitching away, her cute little nose to that of a cute bull-dog's, her supposedly pouty mouth to a duck's & etc, etc.

Hermione: YOU TWO, You'd better be careful because I am going to kill you both.

Lee: I can kill them for you, if you want dearest hermione. Even though before that I must say that your toes are like…

Hermione: Yes, yes, you can do that. But will you please shut up for a second Lee! I'm sure my toes are perfectly wonderful.

George: Yeah! Hermione, they sure are.

Fred: Yup! Just extraordinary and look-That too, you've got five of them.

Hermione: Shut up! And give the antidote to him immediately. I'm sure you have some stacked away somewhere.

Around this time a bewildered Ron had made his way over to them to see what was making his devilish brothers howl with laughter. Meanwhile, the twins had decided to enjoy the show while they could which only served to infuriate Hermione further.

Ron: Bloody hell! What's with him and your toes- 'Mione

Hermione: Honestly Ron! Real intelligent observation. Can't you see, he's drunk a love potion which these idiots here gave to him.

Fred: Hey! We didn't give it to him.

George: He took it from us without leave. And am I glad he did.

Ron: Sure you are! Wonder, what Lee was thinking, taking something untested from you both? Sticking around with you guys must have addled his brains. Sheesh! He's really going over the top if he actually feels being compared to a centipede's legs is a compliment.

Fred: ah well! I guess we should get that antidote.

George:..was good while it lasted though. Here, come along mate- we are going to show you one of Hermione's socks that encase her extraordinary toes. (And so the twins in unison dragged him upstairs).

Ron: Really! Lee and his fixation for your toes. Seriously, Hermione…who would've thought you'd someday see a fellow crazy about even your toes.

Hermione: Why? What's wrong with them? Are they smelly or something.

Ron: What? No…I didn't mean…I just-

Hermione: What exactly did you mean Ron! That even my toes, my feet aren't pretty enough to be admired by anyone.

Ron: No….er…it's just that…umm……..Uh! This is just too silly to argue about.

Hermione: Oh! So, now everything about me is silly as are my feet.

Ron: Hey! I didn't say that.

Hermione: I know you didn't but that's just the pro…oh well! Never mind (saying this Hermione flounced off).

Ron: Damn it! Why can't I just for once say something right? Why couldn't I have just told her how a bushy, brown-haired image with her pretty & not-so-smelly feet keeps plaguing me in my dreams!


End file.
